


Anna and Elsa

by Elsanna (moredibell)



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moredibell/pseuds/Elsanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna had forgotten about the doll she got for her sixth birthday. Finding her one day as she cleaned up her room, she wondered what would happen if the doll was put into the freezer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doll in the Freezer

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea is being done for Camp NaNoWriMo, after being [anonymously prompted to me on tumblr](http://moredibell.tumblr.com/post/113782527932/hobbes-elsa-and-calvin-anna-and-of-course). I reworked the beginning as I want to follow some of the known comics to an extent, without necessarily holding myself to them.

Agdar and Idun Brannild met at the University of Oslo. This much they agreed on; the general specifics from there varying on whom was telling the story, and who they were talking to. If one asked Agdar, they'd met while he was studying politics and she was studying the art of smoking cigarettes while telling everyone to go fuck themselves. He'd asked her out, she'd rejoined and he said something about his hand declaring it an off day. She'd turned up at the dorms the next week and dragged him out to dinner. It went from there.

Idun preferred the version where she studied English literature, which happened to be next to where one of the sociology classes took place. She'd been called up to defend her declaration that "I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud", by William Wordsworth was a crock of shit. Being that she had stolen said declaration from Lois Lowry's Anastasia Krupnik, which she had been reading to her younger sister, she had no idea how she was going to do this. She'd reiterated her declaration before she was saved by the sound of Agdar being literally defenestrated by the five foot two sociology professor, who was the most patient and understanding professor then teaching.

They'd gotten married and had a kid—a daughter, Anna.

The one time Anna asked how they'd met, Idun had told her they met at university at a coffee shop where they were studying for exams, and had decided to go out after realising they both _hated_ Waterloo by ABBA. Anna had never asked again.

~*~

Anna grumbled. Six years old and she had to clean her own room up? Alone? Without any _help_? ...well, her mother had said if she'd made some progress by the time she came up, she would help, but that wasn't the POINT. She stacked her bricks up, uncovering a box containing a doll.

Picking up the box, she looked it over, fingers jamming into the lid and ripping it open.

_This doll is sixteen inches, with a deluxe snowflake patterned dress and rooted, styled hair. She’s perfect for tea parties!_

"Tea parties?" She kicked the box away, staring at the doll. "I'm gonna be an astronaut. Astronauts don't have time for tea parties! But you're not gonna fit in my space rocket... what if I put you in the freezer?!"

She hurried downstairs.

"Anna?"

"Getting a drink!"

"You just had break—there's a drink on the table. Get it and go back upstairs!"

Anna pulled the freezer door open, throwing the doll in there and closing it. Grabbing her sippy cup, she wandered back upstairs. Her mother didn't mind drinks in her room, but she wasn't allowed a proper glass if so after the Great Flood of her fifth birthday.

She began to stack up more blocks and was almost lost in a game of her stuffed bears kicking them all down when her mother appeared.

"...very good work, Anna. You've pretty much cleared the mess up. I'll put your blocks back in their box, and if you'll make the bed, I'll put your bears on it."

"Why do I havta make the bed?" Anna said, yanking at the sheets.

"Because it's your bed."

"I like it like this!"

"Anna, you complained last night that it was freezing. Had you made it properly, you wouldn't have frozen."

"If you and dad would let me turn the thermostat up, it wouldn't be so cold!"

"Make the bed, Anna. And maybe next time you'll have more time for play if you put things away when you're done. ...and what is all this rubbish on the floor?"

"I was building a space rocket! My animals were gonna explore SPACE."

"And the rubbish?" Her mother held up a piece of the doll box. "Where is this doll, anyway? I'd like to see her if you've deigned to pull her out at last."

"Doll?" Anna looked up. "Oh! The doll! I havta check the freezer!" She bolted for the door, seeing that it was almost lunchtime.

"The freezer... ANNA, THE FREEZER IS NOT THE PLACE FOR DOLLS!"

Anna paid no heed, almost tumbling down the last few stairs in her haste. Reaching the freezer, she yanked at the door. The freezer—so compliant that morning—did not yield. She yanked harder, receiving a sore wrist for her effort.

"Open!" she said, kicking the freezer.

Indeed, it opened. It _slammed_ open, ice cascading down as though it had been packed into the freezer. Anna fell on her bum, staring as a woman stepped out of the freezer. She was a little taller than her hated babysitter Marisol, clad in a pale blue dress with _snowflakes falling through her dress_! Anna had great respect for the television, and this dress was almost a television in its own right, even if it was a boring one channel television!

"Hello," she said, pushing a white blonde braid behind her shoulder. Anna saw the lattice of frost across her left cheek shift as she spoke. The same lattice of frost curled up her left arm. "I'm Elsa. Perhaps we could have some fun?"

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and the two ran up the stairs.

"Mama!"

Her mother saw the doll, staring between Anna and the doll. Several hours in the freezer hadn't done the doll any favours, what with the left side frozen over. It would melt, but Idun didn't fancy the doll's chances of staying intact.

"What should you do when you have a friend over?"

"Anna, take her to the bathroom and run warm water over her. And hope you don't melt her face off. I have to go make some calls."

~*~

Anna and Elsa stared at the sink, the acid roiling around.

"I'm not putting my face in that. I _like_ my face."

Anna nodded. "When did they switch the water for acid?"

"...how are you going to empty it out?"

Anna thought about that a little too long, for her mother appeared at the door.

"Anna! I asked you to get that ice off your doll, not let it melt all over the floor!"

Space Explorer Anna gasped. The meaning of the acid pit was clear. The Moon Mud Abomination had devised this room as a torture trap!

"We will never surrender!"

She dashed out of there, dragging Elsa with her.

Idun stared after her daughter and wished, not for the first time, that they had gotten that pretty grey kitten that night instead of having a romantic dinner.


	2. The Entrance of Kristoff Bjorgman

Anna dashed into Arendal Barnskole's playground. Elsa followed, looking around.

"Are you sure I'm allowed here? I seem to be taller than most people here."

"We're allowed to bring things for show and tell, and you're my best friend!"

"...somehow, I think that a best friend is not what show and tell is about."

Anna bounced over to the sandpit, poking it. "...we need to get the hose in. This sand'll never pack into castles."

Any further plans of castle building were derailed by the bell ringing for class. Anna joined her classmates, filing in. Their teacher, a short and slender man was standing at the blackboard, peering at them through small circular glasses.

"Ah... Anna. You've brought a doll for Show and Tell? Why don't you go first today?"

"Okay, Mr Weaseltown!"

"It's _Weselton_!"

Anna skipped up. "This is Elsa! She exploded out of the freezer!"

The class stared at her.

"There was a lot of ice! More ice than I ever thought could be in a freezer! And it just went everywhere when she came out of the freezer!"

"You put your doll in a freezer?" a blond boy in the front row scoffed.

"Um... well..."

"I think that's enough for today," Mr Weselton said. "Why don't you put Elsa in your bag now?"

"In my bag!? You expect a five foot four girl to fit in my bag!? What are you, some sort of sadist!?"

Mr Weselton sighed. "Put her under your chair, then."

"It helps I'm slender," Elsa said, wriggling under the chair. "Slip me a book or something."

~*~

Anna dashed out of the building as the the bell rang. Freedom! ...until the next morning at least. Clutching Elsa's hand, she raced home, dashing upstairs to her room.

"Are we still making that space rocket?" Elsa said.

Anna stared at her like she was crazy. "Yeah! I toldja, I wanna explore space! Visit all the planets!"

"Why are we making it in your room?"

"This is where everything _is_. How do you expect me to make it without all the supplies?"

Elsa looked at the roof. "Your mother will throw a fit if you break the roof."

"I'm not going outside. It's cold!"

Anna scrambled about, grabbing the huge piece of paper she had been drawing on. "Besides, look at all the stuff!"

Elsa sat, looking at Anna's drawing. A cardboard box was right in the middle, with circular objects stuck to the back. The sides had handles on the inside, with a variety of dials and buttons on the front.

"I would have thought there would be a covering for the top, for the exit from Earth."

Anna scrambled under her bed and pulled out two old bike helmets. "Here! These are important! They will protect us from the space kablooie."

"Space kablooie?"

"Yeah, if you go into space without the proper stuff, you go kablooie!"

There was a knock at the door. Anna ignored it until it became a racket, stomping downstairs to the kitchen. "SOMEONE'S AT THE--"

She saw a note next to a plate of cookies.

_Anna, you complain that I will get you a babysitter at the drop of a hat. This is your chance to prove you do not need a babysitter, at least in the afternoon. One of your little school-friends is coming over until dinner. If you want to continue to have no babysitter, I expect this to go without incident._

Anna went to the door, peeking out the door. A boy stood there; after a few seconds she realised it was the blond boy who'd good as said she was dumb for putting Elsa in the freezer. He scowled upon seeing her, and the scowl reminded her that Mr Weselton had once called him Bijorkman.

"It had to be you, didn't it?" He stomped in, dumping his bag on the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean, Bijorkman?"

"It's Kristoff _Bjorgman_!"

Anna stuck her tongue out and dashed to the kitchen, taking her share of the cookies and stomping up to her room. Spreading out the plans again, she passed a cookie to Elsa and grabbed her crayons.

"I heard a Kristoff is here."

"I guess. Should I put headlights on the space rocket? Maybe being able to see in space would be good."

"Is he handsome?"

"How should I know?"

"Oooh, I bet he is!"

Anna glared at Elsa and went back to her plans.

"What are you drawing?"

Anna folded her paper up, shoving it under the bed. "None of your beeswax, Bjorgman!"

"Don't you have anything to do here?"

Anna stared at the ceiling, thinking of the chance to escape babysitters, which she would not get if she punched Kristoff in his smug little face. "Why do you even want to play with me? You don't even want to be here! And you think Elsa's dumb!"

"She's a _doll_." The disdain for dolls was clear in his voice and Anna tore her gaze from the ceiling.

"That's what you think! She's a real person!"

Kristoff stared at her and then at Elsa. "Don't you have any other toys?"

"I don't know what boys play with!"

"I have soldiers at home. They have a big castle to defend. And I have a stuffed reindeer to pull ice around. His name is Sven!"

"Sven is a dumb name for a reindeer!"

"If you'd named him you'd have called him Rudolph!"

"Not if he didn't have a red nose!"

"Well I named him Sven! And he likes the name!"

Elsa watched the two as they glared at each other. "Anna, don't you have soldiers? Maybe you and Kristoff can have a war with soldiers instead of..."

Anna whirled on Elsa. "I'm not gonna punch him out! Even if he deserves it! Mum said I can not need a babysitter in the afternoons and I'm not gonna ruin that!"

"You punch me and I'll... I'll tell your mum!"

"...why wouldn't you punch me back?" Anna said, sitting back down.

"My mother says I can't hit girls or boys, except if they're hitting me first and I have to punch them to get them off me so I can run away."

"You'll get called a coward."

Kristoff shrugged. "You'd rather punch someone and get in trouble?"

"I can't punch anyone. The only person worth punching is that Hans, and have you _seen_ him?"

"Is he that big Danish kid in the back row?"

"Yeah. Stay out of his way. He likes to steal your money." Anna looked around her room and scrambled to her toy box, pulling out several boxes of soldiers. "Here. We can have a war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Anna succeed in her quest to be more or less rid of Marisol? Or will things just go... Olaf-shaped? Find out next time!


End file.
